The key objective of this project is to continue development of new and highly reproducible rapid DNA template production and purification procedures which provide DNA of sufficient purity for highly accurate automate DNA sequence analysis. The Contractor will be required to provide approximately 10,000 purified DNA template preparations/year; genetic typing in the amount of approximately 70 to 100 markers per 100 samples/year; and screening approximately 10 to 20 libraries/year. The NINDS shall provide the Contractor the sources of DNA.